


Forever and Always

by KateMulgrewislife



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Domestic fluff mentioned, Freddie is dead, Grief, Jim is devastated, M/M, Mary is Mary, Moving Out, Sad, death bed letter, jimercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMulgrewislife/pseuds/KateMulgrewislife
Summary: After Freddie's funeral Jim is collecting his belongs as per Mary's wishes. Being in the house again brings back memories. While packing his things, Jim discovers something that Freddie has left for him.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, just a heads up this one is very sad. I'm not really sure how I came up with this idea but it planted itself in my brain and wouldn't leave so here we are. I hope you guys like it, and as always please comment a review I love to hear what you guys think :) 
> 
> also if you guys have any ideas or requests you want me to write, leave them in a comment below. I love fresh ideas and I especially like writing something I know you guys will like.

Jim quietly entered the morose mansion, head down and hands in the front pockets of his jacket. He quietly nodded to the security man standing guard and headed upstairs. He had a few more belongings to grab from the master bedroom before he left for good, evicted from the place he called home for 6+ years. As he approached the doorway memories flooded his mind:

_He and Freddie, tipsily making their way towards their bed. They were a mess of kisses, giggles, and limbs. _

_Walking up to sunshine penetrating his closed eyelids. Looking down and seeing the love of his life snuggled into his chest. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Freddie’s sleep tousled hair. Freddie shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to Jim, mumbling under his breath._

_Jim quietly made his way into the bedroom, carefully side-stepping sleeping cats on the rug. He gently set the tray of food he was holding on the bedside table before crawling back into bed towards his sleeping lover. “Freddie, love, time to get up.” Freddie groaned but didn’t move. “Come on love, I have tea.” Freddie moved and groaned, “I don’t want tea. It's too early for tea.”. Jim laughed, “Its 9 am, besides I have scones.” Freddie opened his eyes, “Scones? Why didn’t you say so earlier?” He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Jim laughed again._

_“You get back here mister!” Jim playfully yelled at a naked, giggling Freddie as he ran from the bathroom towards the bed. Jim was not far behind, equally naked and holding a towel. “No!” Freddie screeched with a grin, jumping onto the plush king-sized bed. Jim was not far behind, pouncing on the giggling singer. Before Freddie could say anything or retaliate, Jim shifted his hands to Freddie’s sides and tickled him. Freddie shirked and flailed and tried to tickle back, but Jim was too fast. As soon as the singer shifted his arms to try and tickle him Jim went straight for his armpits and tickled. Freddie screeched again and tried to shift Jim off of him giggling and wiggling. This continued for a few more minutes before both men stopped, out of breath. “Truce?” Jim asked, “Truce.” Freddie agreed. They laid still and snuggled into each other; Freddie still covered by his husband’s body. Freddie wrapped his arms around Jim and squeezed before shifting and flipping them over. He grinned triumphantly before being taken off guard by Jim’s arms sneaking up and tickling him again. He shrieked and fell forward onto Jim, smiling and giggling._

The memories were interrupted by a security man clearing his throat.

“10 minutes Mr. Hutton, then you must leave the premises.”

Jim blinked tears from his eyes, a couple falling down his cheek. He nodded and the security man gave him a sad smile before returning downstairs. Jim took a deep breath and entered the room. There was a single box perched on the bed, it was the last of his things. He surveyed the room as he walked towards the closet, checking to see what possessions he had left in the room. There were a few shirts of his left on hangers, mixed in with Freddie’s clothes. He took them off the hangers and slung them over his arm. He glanced sadly at Freddie’s clothes, eyes watering and a sad smile spreading over his face as he remembered the man who wore those clothes. He shifted the hangers languidly, smiling when a particular shirt sparked a memory. When he got to the red sweatshirt that Freddie wore on his 40th birthday, he stopped. Jim gave the garment a fond look,

“He looked so handsome in this. I still remember his face when he said the ring I gave him would look perfect with the color scheme of the outfit.” Jim whispered quietly to himself.

He looked at the shirt a moment longer before taking it off the hanger and adding it to his pile. He grabbed a couple more of Freddie’s shirts, his yellow sweatshirt, his champion gym tank top, and a plain white wife-beater. He walked back towards the bed and set the clothes down. He quickly folded them and placed them in the box. Freddie’s clothes went on the bottom, hidden by his own so it wouldn’t be noticeable he disobeyed Mary’s rule. He grabbed the few framed pictures of his family that were scattered around and placed them on top of the clothes. He closed the box was about to leave the room when the framed photo on the nightstand caught his eye. He shifted the box and sat down on the bed. He grabbed the photo and cradled it in his hands. It was a photo of Freddie and himself, taken at the singer’s 40th birthday party. They were wearing their silly hats, huge smiles spread across their faces and their arms were wrapped around each other. They were radiating happiness and love. He smiled and traced his finger over Freddie’s smiling face. He sniffled and brought the frame to his chest, gently cradling it to his chest. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He brought the frame from his chest and debated placing the photo in his box. He had it halfway in the box before he stopped, remembering Mary’s rule: no pictures. He was only allowed to take pictures that he had brought into the house, none of him and Freddie.

He went to place it back on the table, but he missed. It fell to the ground, bouncing off the carpet. The back of the frame unfastened, revealing the back of the photo…... and a folded sheet of paper.

Jim picked up the paper and turned it over. His name was written in his deceased lover’s handwriting. He fell back onto the bed, tracing the font of his name with his finger. He gently unfolded the paper and revealed a letter.

_My love_, He read,

_Thank you for taking care of me when I needed you most. There are not enough words for me to express my gratitude. You simply rose above your duty as my husband, my lover, when you told me you would stay. I never told you what that meant to me. You could have run, found someone who could give you forever, not me, who gave you a death sentence. You were more than I deserve but I cherished every second of our time together. The last 5 years of our lives were not perfect by society’s standards, but to me, we were everything that I have ever wanted. You gave me unconditional love when I didn’t deserve it and I will forever be grateful. _

_I love you Jim, more than words and more than you could ever know. I want you to know there was nothing more you could have done, you did everything. You gave me 7 beautiful years with you and that is all that I could ever ask of you. You, my darling, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart. When I am gone, I will never be far from you my darling Jim. I will watch over you and I will count the minutes until we are reunited, and I can hold you in my arms again. Remember, my love, that I love you very much. You are the love of my life._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Love always and forever,_

_Freddie_

Tears streamed down Jim’s face as he reread the words of his dying lover. He pressed the letter gently into his chest a let out a sob. For a few minutes, he held the letter over his heart as his mind was flooded with happy memories. He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock; he only had a few minutes left in the house. He folded up the letter and gently placed it in the box, hidden under his clothes. He grabbed the picture frame and replaced the backing. He turned it over and looked at the photo again.

“Fuck it.” He said quietly, “Fuck Mary and her stupid rules.” He stood up and placed the frame at the bottom of the box, safely hidden under the other contents. He straightened up the box making sure the contraband items were hidden. Convinced they were, Jim closed up the box and cradled it in his arms. As he walked towards the door, he glanced around the room one last time. There were so many memories within those four walls, joyful and tragic. He would cherish every single one of them, simply because they were of Freddie.

Jim exited the master bedroom one last time and descended the stairs.

He would never forget Freddie, and after finding that letter he was sure that Freddie would never forget him. He would look forward to meeting Freddie again in the afterlife, picking up where they left off in the physical world. 


End file.
